Hermione's Diary
by RomioneForever32
Summary: Hermione gos back to Hogwarts for her 3ed year and realizes that she has a crush on a close friend and she dos not know what to do. Set after Ron and Hermione's fight.More chapters are on the way.Sorry for the misspellings I'm only human.Please review!
1. Day back

**Hermione's Dairy **

September 1

Dear Diary,

Today I went back to Hogwarts and Harry pasted out when a Dementor entered our compartment on the train.I also got a Time-Turner. I got it to get to all my classes. I wonder how Harry and Ron will react when I show up in class without them knowing. Only way I am writing this is because my roommates are not here. I'm surprised that there not here, they're all ways here bugging me. I got something to say about Ron. Even if he is really annoying at times,but I have bin feeling something a little something more then friendship about him. Its like I want to be more then friends. Right now my biggest fear is him rejecting me. I started loving him when I left Hogwarts last year. All summer I have bin thinking about him. Its like all I wanted is to see him. After that I started realizing how cute he is,how cute his red hair and freckles are on his face,and how adorable his fear of spiders is. I hope no one finds this dairy and read it because I want no one to find out about my crush on Ron. Well goodbye.

Love,

Hermione Granger


	2. Sep 2

September 2

Dear Dairy,

Today everyone was making fun of Harry,because he fainted on the train yesterday. They are all pretending to be a Dementor or pretending to faint. The other thing is that today I learned that Divination is a bunch of rubbish. Professor Trelawney is off her nut and she thinks Harry is going to die because Ron saw a grim in his tea cup. I can't believe I signed up for that class. Today Care of Magical Creatures was the best part of the day because Malfoy got attacked by a Hippogriff. In my point of view he got what he deserved. Even when he had to go to the hospital wing afterwords. The bad part is that Hagrid is the new teacher and all the Sytherins hates him now. But the good part is riding a Hippogriff is amazing. Well thats all I got to say.

Love,

Hermione Granger


	3. Sep 6

September 6

Dear Diary,

Today is Saturday. I can't wait till next weekend,because next weekend we go to Hogsmade. I feel bad for Harry,because he didn't get his permission slip signed. But its kind of good for me,because I get to spend some alone time with Ron. I might be able to tell him how I feel,or at least learn if he likes me too. The bad part is this week is that Snape found out that I was giving Neville directions how to make a potion and took five points away from Gryffindor. I was so angry with Snape I was thinking about going back in time and put a Boggart in his desk. Right now I'm trying to decide what I'm going to ware to Hogsmade. See I want to ware something that's cute yet simple. I'll figure it out later.

Love,

Hermione Granger

* * *

**_Sorry for the slow updates. After I started school I had no time to update.I promise that I will update faster and the next chapters will be _**

**_better._**

**_ From,  
_**

**_ AnimeStorys  
_**


	4. Sep 12

September 12

YES! Tomorrow Ron and I go to Hogsmade. Well not as a couple just as friends sadly. I finale chose a outfit to ware to Hogsmade. I'm going to ware my favorite jeans,my favorite purple T-shirt with a butterfly on it(purple is my favorite color),my favorite purple Converse,and to top it all off with my lucky rainbow color bracelet with a heart on it. Lately my roommates have bin cerous about me,because I have bin writeing in my diary while they are gone(they don't know about me haveing a diary,its the only thing that I can write about my feelings and not have anyone read it or see it). So when they come back I look like that I know something they don't(well I do). I'm thinking about hideing my diary in a place where they will never find it. I might put a invisibility charm on it. I will hide it later. Well thats all I have to say. Bye.

Love,

Hermione Granger

* * *

**_I have to say something about Hermione's favorite color. Yes,purple is my favorite color and her lucky bracelet is based off my real lucky bracelet. I know a vary fast update. Arn't you people happy? Well I can decide on if I will continue the story. I want to know if you people liked it or hated it I need to know so please post comments. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE !(puppy dog face)_**

**_From,_**

**_AnimeStorys_**


	5. Ron's POV part 1

Ron's POV

"I can't help it."Ron thought as he,Harry,and Hermione walked down the hall. "She is so beautiful"he thought. "How can she be in love with me" "She is so smart,beautiful,and funny''.

"So what are we going to do?"asked Harry as they entered the common room.

"I don't know about you,but I'm going to do my homework."said Hermione.

"What else are you going to do"said Ron.

Hermione flashed him a mean look and went up to the girls dormitories."She's so cute"thought Ron.

Later that night Ron saw Hermione at dinner in the Great Hall."Oh my" thought Ron.

* * *

**_Ha Ha cliff hanger. But I will continue this after some more Hermione and her POV of what happened in the Great Hall. Please post more comments._**

**_-AnimeStorys  
_**


	6. Sep 12 continued

Dear Diary, September 12 continued…

So today I decided to get a little dressed up today for dinner. What I did was ware a little dark-pinkish lip-gloss, a small amount of sparkly eye shadow, some blush for color, and my favorite silver hoop earrings. I'm sure Harry noticed, but Ron ( the person I did this for) didn't even look. At dinner I really wanted to talk about Hogsmade, but since Harry can't go I though it would be nice not to talk about it. So at dinner all we did was talk about was all the Dementors and Sirius Black. I'm worried about Harry since he is out of Azkaban. All through out dinner all I could do was look at Ron when he wasn't looking. Now all I can do is think about him. I can't help it I am deeply, completely, in love with Ron. I hope no one finds this diary, because they'll know all my secrets. So tomorrow at Hogsmade I am going to ware my cutest outfit in hope Ron will notice. Since its just going to be the two of us I going to try to flirt with him, because he wouldn't notice. Wish me luck.

Love,

Hermione Granger

* * *

**Hi people! Its AnimeStorys. Aren't you people happy about Harry Potter 7 movie coming out in 2 weeks. I am. So about the story I am making the next chapter in Ron's POV of what happened in the Great Hall. BTW sorry about the slow update. =-( **

**- AnimeStorys **


	7. Ron's POV part 2

Ron's POV

I went into the Great Hall with Harry that night. Harry and me sat down at the Gryffindor table. " Hay mate have you seen Hermione?" "No" said Harry. "Hermione always comes to dinner" "Thats you Ron" "Oh". Twenty minutes passed and then Hermione came into the Great Hall. "Where have you bin?" "Lost track of time" said Hermione. When I looked at her I couldn't believe it, Hermione was wearing makeup. I didn't even know she had makeup. I don't think Harry noticed. I couldn't help but stare at her when she wasn't looking. This is the best she has ever looked. I can't wait till Hogsmade. After dinner me and Harry went up to Gryffindor tower . "Hay mate did you notice something different about Hermione?" I asked as I got into bed. "No why?" replied Harry. "Oh, nothing " I said as I looked under my bed to see if my sack of gold was still there incase Fred and Gorge needed some money to buy dungboms at Zonko's."This Hogsmade visit is going to be the time of my life" I though before laying down I went to dream filled sleep about Hogsmade.

* * *

**What up people! Small chapter. How did you like my store so far? Should I continue? Sorry for slow update. Remember no NICE comments no update. **

**- AnimeStories **

**P.S.- HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
